American Dragon The Ultimate Crossover
by The Doctor and Martha Jones
Summary: Haley Long, wishes to become as great a dragon as her Brother Jake. But a New Problem Arises, The Dark dragon has formed a new alliance with creatures from other dimensions, and it's to The Long Family and thier new friends to save the day!
1. Chapter 1 First Arrival

**Mythological Creatures Gathering**

Chapter 1 - Young Haley Long

Haley Long, was an every day ordinary girl, unless you count the fact that her family consists of Dragons excluding her father, as well as her being one herself. Her Brother Jake, is the American Dragon, the protector of all magical creatures in the NYC, and her Grandfather, used to be the Chinese Dragon. Being 12 and having many years of training, she was going on to succeed her brother as the American Dragon. But before then, she, Jake and her Grandfather would have to go to a large gathering of Magical creatures from all over the world, the largest meeting of Dragons, Trolls, Leprecauns, Unicorns, Trolls, Spider-people, Cyclopses, etc, in all of history. Haley was nervous as her family would be leading the procession, But Fu-dog would always say, "Let Gramps do all the Talking!" to Her and Jake.

Haley was a cute little girl, with black hair in two little pigtails, a pink jacket over a purple vest and a White skirt, her smile would make any adult fall under her spell of Sweetness. The Morning of the Meeting arrived, it was a saturday, a usual day to lie in, but not this week, Haley and Jake were woken very early by their mom, who had got a message from Grampa to do so the previous evening, they had packed their things and met Gramps outside.

"Have a good Time Kids!" Mom cried,

"Thanks Mom!" They cried back

The streets of New York were dark and scary, but Haley was a big girl now, she had to conquer her fears. They eventually got to the subway, and got on to go to the Last stop, the World Dragon Head quarters. When they got out, there was a huge crowd of people walking in all different directions.

"Grampa, what's with all of the magical creatures?, there could be like 3000 here!" asked Haley

"You see, young one, there are countless amounts of magical and mythological creatures in this world, but there are a select few from each type, that are delegates for each breed, and their armies, the entire magical world will be represented, and we have been chsoen to stand for the Dragon race!" replied Gramps

"But whats the meeting for?" Asked Jake

"Well, the Dark Dragon is thought to be massing an army against the Human world, and if we are to keep a stable world, we'll need to make sure he can't do that!"

They walked up to the main dragon temple, and were soon being greeted by the Dragon council,

"Welcome Loushi!" said a tall man with grey hair and a moustache/beard combo, wearing blue robes, welcoming them.

"Ahh, and we see you've brought you're students, Jake and little miss Haley Long" a short woman with blond hair, wearing red robes.

"Loushi, we need to talk to you about some important business that has been brought up, you're students can go and unpack their things in the guest suite in the Dragon Mansion!" the grey haired man said.

Jake and Haley made thier way to the mansion, meeting many a creature along the way. half way there, and a naughty trickster, tripped up Haley, making her knock a large troll.

"HEY!, ME NO LIKE BEING PUSHED! ME PUSH YOU HARD, HARD INTO GROUND!" it growled, Haley fearing for her life turned into her Dragon form, curled in a ball, the Troll was 6 times larger than her, she wouldn't be a match, but then Jake stepped in,

"Hey, that's my little Sister, STEP OFF!" he souted and tossed the troll a sunder.

"Thanks Jake, you saved me!" Haley called to her brave brother

"Nah, It's what i do" he replied,

They continued on to the Manison.


	2. Chapter 2 The Timelord Consortium

**Mythological Creatures Gathering**

Chapter 2 - Consortium of the Timelords

Jake and Haley had put their things in their room, and gone around the grounds and meet people. Jake went off to show off to the Teenage Girl Dragons, while Haley went off to mingle with the Crowd, she walked over to a strange building, it was tall and white. Haley Looked inside, there was only a table with a spotlight like light on it from a circular hole in the roof, she walked up to it, A Creature came up behind her. As it came close, Haley turned around, as soon as she saw the shaow move, she Screamed, But as soon as she opened her mouth, a hand went over it. "SHHHHH!, please don't scream, i won't hurt you" a calm voice said, Haley's Fear slowly shrunk, he looked upon the Person who had hand gagged her, It was a Boy, just about half a foot taller than her, wearing a Blue Shirt and Trouser combo, a Brown Overcoat, a Red, White and Orange Scarf, a Panama Hat, and a Pair of Red and White Sneakers. "Who are you?" Haley asked the Strange boy, "Who, That's the Question, Who?, i am the Man who never sleeps, walks in the darkness, the man who treads death in my footsteps, fire in my heart, my name is Jason Coburn, but many people think me to be Death, re-incarnated" he replied, with a sad look on his face, and walked to the table before sitting on it.

"What's wrong?" Haley Asked, Jason picked his face up out of his hands, "Well, the thing is, 1. i can't sustain a good friendship with the death and destruction that's in my heart, and 2. My whole race is Dead!" he replied, "But the Humans arn't dead!" Haley said curiously, "Oh, But i'm not human, i'm-", before He could finish, Jake came thorugh the door, "Haley, what are you doing, and who's this!?" he asked, he Dragoned up, thinking that Jason was Evil. "JAKE, WAIT!, he's Ok, can he come with us to the Gathering?" Hayley Explained, "I don't know, you've only just met him" Jake said Worryingly, "It's alright, go on without me, you have a nice time" Jason explained, trying to keep Haley's Spirits up. They walked out and went to a large arena, where gramps was waiting next to the Dragon Council, "Hurry Young dragons, the meeting is about to begin!" Gramps Explained.


End file.
